Between love and lust
by Smiling Eyes
Summary: She was prophesied to become the ultimate Goddess of Love. But how could she ever become that if she was incapable of putting together her very own love life? Follow the tale of Aphrodite, a goddess who became recruited to the magnificent Olympos and who managed to stir the pot quite a bit up there.
1. The matchmaker

**Between love and lust**

_She was prophesied to become the ultimate Goddess of Love. But how could she ever become that if she was incapable of putting together her very own love life? Follow the tale of Aphrodite, a goddess who became recruited to the magnificent Olympos and who managed to stir the pot quite a bit up there. _

_A word of warning to sensitive souls – this story will feature a lot of sex. It IS about Aphrodite after all..._

**The matchmaker**

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Aphrodite whispered to herself while holding the wedding invitation in her hand. It wasn't so much about attending a wedding, even if that always was fun, but about Lilo and Evander getting married. She - Aphrodite - was the one who had blind dated them less than a year ago, knowing they both needed someone special in their lives and that the other one might be a good match. So she had done her thing, talking first to her colleague Lilo about the exciting new bachelor who had moved in next door to her and then to Evander about the cute girl working at the major's office. It had taken some persuasion of course, Lilo was still mourning her fiancée who had died in the war and Evander seemed like one of these stubborn men who didn't take advice that easily. But Aphrodite was even more stubborn since she knew these two would hit off well.

If you'd ask her how she knew that, she would just shrug and call it a 'gut feeling thing'. And if you'd push her she'd say something about noticing little things, knowing little things which other people might overlook. Things said or done usually revealed bits and pieces about people's personality and who might be their heart's desire. Aphrodite could hear it in voices; see those small but important ticks in faces or movements of hands and shoulders. She understood what people found important in a relation both when it came to the swirls of passion, sensuality and sex and when they were considering life style and family formations. It was her special skill, the things she 'did'.

To cut a long story short - Aphrodite was one of the immortals, although few people knew it. Tired of the realm of the gods she went down to live among the mortals, subtracted 35 years from her age, to 'become' the 22 years old she looked like. When settling in the town of Mycenae, she had got herself a small but adequate flat in the better part of the town and a job as a scribe at the major's place. She made up a story about being a widowed refugee, not exactly uncommon in a Hellas shaken by one war after the other. If anyone asked she'd drop some vague hints before saying that she didn't want to talk about it, something most people respected. A good number did know about the atrocities of war and could understand that Aphrodite didn't want to get into details. For all they knew Aphrodite's past might be too horrible to talk about, too raw to be reminded of.

Dulling her divine appearance made her blend in better with the mortals. Aphrodite turned shorter and more stocky than curvy, her blond hair had lost its lustre and flow and finally her lavender eyes wasn't shining and glittering the way they once had done. All that was appearance of course, she was still stunningly beautiful, even with divine measures, it was just that that she had 'coated' herself to prevent the mortals from noticing. She wanted to be left alone, she hated the divine life. She hated people pulling at her, tearing at her clothes, screaming after her. Closing her eyes she could still remember the bedlam...

Holding the little papyrus ticket in her hand, proclaiming her friends' pending marriage she went into her combined bedroom and office and put down the note on her desk, placing a stone made of glittering granite upon it. Aphrodite loved the round stones found down at the beach. They were so smooth and soft, not like the jagged and sharp ones littering dry land. The small ones were nice to carry in the pocket and toy with when she needed stress relief and the larger ones became great window decorations or paper weights. Then there were the sea shells, and these were even dearer to her. Aphrodite had always loved the shells, her mother used to joke that she had been born with one of them in her hand. Yes, Aphrodite loved the beach, loved to go for long walks down there when time permitted. Loved to let the waves kiss her feet and the breezes play around with her fair hair. Most of all she loved to undress and go swimming, taking long streaks with her arms and plow herself forward among the playful, green waves...

No, this wouldn't do! Aphrodite had just returned home from work and she needed to freshen herself up a bit before she went to have a dinner with her friend Chrysaste. The young woman had showed up with a devastated face during Aphrodite's lunch break, refusing to talk about it, refusing to tell why she was all in tears. Chrysaste's silence didn't surprise Aphrodite the least since the latter was sitting with two of her colleagues, two older ladies, Iphianassa and Laomeda, both of them having allowed their outlook life to become tainted by bitterness. Iphianassa was widowed and Laomeda had never got married and both of them despised the male part of humanity and would probably had said something along the line of 'Could've told you so' if poor Chrysaste had with just a word mentioned what was the matter.

Therefore Aphrodite had promised Chrysaste that she would come over to her later in the day instead, offering to bring some wine and fruit so they could dine together. Her friend had appeared grateful and hadn't her steps even seemed just a slight bit lighter. The disguised goddess smiled mildly at that remembrance. Then she removed the silver clasps that held her crimson tunic together and let it fall to the floor around her feet, kissing the floor tiles with a whisper of silk.

For a while she regarded her body in the illustrious sheen of the bronze mirror and just for fun did she assume her true, divine shape for a few heartbeats, admiring her slender curves, her spotless skin and her flowing honey-blond hair. Met her sparkling look as she smiled with her full, naturally red lips, showing off a perfect row of snow white teeth. Recalling who she really was, what she really looked like. She was a goddess, and one day it would be time for her to remember that more thoroughly. But not today. Instead he returned to her mortal self, the young, professional lady everyone else saw. For now she was fine with being down here in Mycenae and doing her little thing. Finding loved ones for lonely souls. Or just offer advices for the heartbroken. She guessed that was what Chrysaste wanted tonight.

Sound of children came through the window silk, Aphrodite generally left the blinds open in the day, a divine charm deployed to keep both burglars and the worst heat of the day away. She delighted in listening to the little ones. One day she would have children of her own, that she had promised herself. One day when she was ready to return to the world of the gods, since having mortal children who grew old and died in front of her was nothing she cared to envision.

Still naked Aphrodite walked over to the alcove where she kept her commode and a can filled with water. That was something she missed from the world of the divine, the large bathrooms with the pools and tubs. Here she had to do like every other mortal and go down and fetch water by a pump and then use it sparsely. Al right, sometimes she cheated and conjured up more water, yet she kept the occurrences rare so she didn't raise any suspicions. This became one of those times, the water in the can was far from enough to wash herself with and on top of that stale and lukewarm, so Aphrodite retrieved some fresh water from the air, on a humid day like this it went rather quickly. Then she cooled it slightly and used a soft sponge to wash her face, her neck and armpits. Actually, there were divine ways to get rid of grime and dust sans water, but Aphrodite loved the cold wet feeling of the liquid against her velvety soft skin and she prided herself with doing this mortal thing as thoroughly as possible.

After that she dried herself off on a towel lying on the side board next to the commode and returned to the main room to pick up her fallen dress from the floor. That was a work dress, not meant for tonight so she hang it in the closet and retrieved another one. Before she put that one on she brushed her hair and pinned it up. Mortal women were just as picky as goddesses with their hairdos, but to be true, Aphrodite preferred hers hanging lose and flying in full liberty, without any pins or ribbons to tie it with. Still she abided by the fashion edict and tied her hair back with a blue ribbon which was the same colour as her dress. Finally she put on her sandals, grabbed her small purse and was out of the door, on her way to Chrysaste. She was humming slightly while walking down the slightly sloping little cobble-stoned alley, narrow between small houses and slightly winding and uneven – more or less like every other side street in Mycenae.

What Aphrodite didn't notice though was the shadow that blended in with the crowd of people milling around her, the stranger who ducked into an adjacent passage and disappeared like a mirage. The shadow which had stood posted in front of the door where Aphrodite had exited, obviously regarding her.

ooooo

Chrysaste lived just a few blocks away from Aphrodite, on a similar, semi-busy street with little taverns in the corners and people resting on their thresholds while talking to the neighbors as the evening drifted by, the air cooled down, the shadows got longer and the cats woke up and went out hunting. Aphrodite found her friend in the window, tending to the flowers resting in the little straw baskets outside, giving them water and removing dead leaves and petals. Hearing Aphrodite's greeting Chrysaste looked up and beamed. Then she beckoned with her head, so that her long, dark-brown was flying, ginger eyes glittering warmly.  
"Come on in, dear! I made soup and I have fresh bread from the newly opened bakery up the street. I also got some of that spicy yoghurt I know you like."

Aphrodite returned her joyful face.  
"How lovely, dear! I brought what I told, wine and fruit. So we'll have a great dinner!"

Pushing up the large door she entered her friend's apartment through a narrow hall and ascended a handful of steps, stopping to cuddle with a gray cat along the way. Chrysaste was just laying out small cups and plates when Aphrodite entered and they both halted to embrace each other. Then the hostess continued with bringing forwards a large pot and begun serving steaming hot consommé from it while Aphrodite unpacked her goodies. Finally Chrysaste brought out the bread, which was still slightly warm, and put it on a platter together with a generous bit of cheese.  
"Now I hope you'll enjoy!" she grinned at Aphrodite, who was pouring the wine. Then they dug in, saying nothing the first minutes, just savouring their meal. Then followed a few moments of chit-chat, going over gossip and complaining about other colleagues. Finally Chrysaste pushed her plate aside, leaning her elbows on the rough wooden table, breaking apart the last of her bread and afore eating the piece her face turned dead serious.

"Aphrodite?" As her friend put down her spoon and fixed her eyes with her gaze she went on. "There's something I'm going to need your help with."  
"What?" the guest enquired.  
"I'm... I have - this little dilemma you know. I think you know who I'm referring to."  
"Well... no... let me guess. Lykandros. The lad in the city guard."  
"Yes... alas... he's been..."

Aphrodite tilted her head, saying nothing but letting her friend taking her time. Chrysaste staggered a bit more before commencing:  
"He's been... he'll be engaged next weekend."  
"What? Whom? I thought you two were..."  
"No, it's this thing you know... His family... they want him to... A business associate with his uncle has a daughter who's..."

"Oh crap!" Aphrodite leaned back in her chair, biting her lip and resting her head against the rough, white-plastered wall. That was one of the hardest things in the mortal world. The tradition of arranged marriages. They could take any strange form imaginable and they often shattered the dreams of young people. Done for business purposes, for power play or for security reasons, they were seldom reflecting any personal desire of those involved, especially not the bride and groom. Aphrodite couldn't even begin to guess how many tears she had seen falling over such events. Probably enough to fill a whole Aegean.

"What am I to do, dear?" Chrysaste slumped her shoulders and hid her face in her tiny, amber-skinned hands, fighting back the tears.  
"Do you know what Lykandros thinks?"  
"I... he's going through with it. He's such an obedient boy. Always duty first. And what am I to him really? An older, not very wealthy woman with no family at all sans a kleinsmith brother with a quite unhealthy affection for the amphorae of wine. Why would he take me when he can have Orlinda?"

"Because he loves you!" Aphrodite exclaimed and tilted her chair forward again, slamming her elbows against the wooden table for affection. That would have hurt if she had been mortal and she made sure to make a face against the supposed pain.  
"I'm not so sure about that - anymore." Chrysaste said and wiped a tear off her chin.  
"That's bull and you know it. Now we need to think of something."  
"As in..."  
"As in ripping the veils of duty off the lad's eyes and making him see what he'll be missing for the rest of his life if he goes through with this arrangement instead of marrying you."  
"How can that be possible?" Chrysaste had an abject look upon her face, eyes red and fingers twiddling with the grey suede ribbons of her dress.

"Where does this Orlinda live?" Aphrodite asked.  
"What do you plan to do?" Chrysaste counter-questioned with a worried voice. "I don't..."  
"I'm planning to find out what lives within the heart of this young girl. If she too might have a certain young man who she dreams of and who might give her a reason to also resent this arrangement."  
"Do you think there might?" A flash of hope dawned in the eyes of the hostess. Then the sparkle went out again and she sighed. "And if it happened to be, what really would it matter?"  
"More than you might know, Chrys, more than you might know!"

ooooo

"She did leave the world of the gods willingly, we ought to respect that."  
"Why should we? She cannot stay down there forever."  
"Why not?"  
"Why not? Because she's a goddess, that's why."  
"You clearly don't know what happened, right?"  
"No, and I do not care"  
"You have never cared."  
"Correct, that's a luxury I cannot afford. Not with this situation we have now. The years in self-chosen exile for this goddess are hereby over. She has a position chosen for her and it is time she starts getting herself ready for it."

ooooo

In a matter of days Lady Orlinda running away with the salesman Dervandon became the talk of the town. Dervandon was one of those dealers who rode from town to town with his goods. A nomad, never staying more than a month in the same place. Those people were seen with suspicious eyes by most settled people, regarded as thieves and trouble makers as much as honest businessmen. Naturally there were all kinds of stories told, that Orlinda had been pregnant, that Dervandon had abducted her and would demand a ransom for the young girl. Some people claimed that they had seen Orlinda and Dervandon kissing in the shadows of the trees in far off corners of the park. Others could tell that she had bought a love potion from the old witch on the outskirt of the town, and given that to Dervandon for drinking.

But whatever the truth was, Orlinda was gone to never return, and Aphrodite's friend Chrysaste was free to marry her dear Lykandros, something Aphrodite knew would be the best for all in the longest run. These two were soul mates and even if Lykandros had been infatuated by the blue eyes of Orlinda, Chrysaste was and would forever be his other half. So when Lykandros had cried and raged over Dervandon enough including talking about trying to chase the salesman down, he too saw reason and returned to the love of his life.

"Did you have anything to do with all this?" Chrysaste asked at the night of the wedding of Lilo and Evander.  
"Well, I blind dated them," Aphrodite nodded at the bridal couple who were swirling around together on the dance floor, oblivious of the rest of the world.  
"No, I mean what happened to Orlinda."  
"Of course not," Aphrodite lied. "These are things which just happen from time to time. Apparently Orlinda became madly infatuated with this travelling salesman. Or perhaps she was just not interested in marrying Lykandros, feeling lukewarm at best at the notion. I can also imagine her becoming excited by the adventurous life of the travelling salesmen clans and sensing a desire to follow them."

The last thing was true in fact. Orlinda was a bored kind of girl, she longed for adventures and new places and people and she knew she would never have that with a guard of the town. So when Dervandon and his people had appeared, Aphrodite had just needed to push the young lady somewhat in the right direction and Orlinda had fallen all over for Dervandon. And he for her - after all Orlinda was sweet and comely, if not outright beautiful, and she did have a winning smile hard to resist. The rest had taken care of itself, Dervandon charming the wits out of Orlinda and talked her into coming with her. Thrilled by hormones and excitement Orlinda had sneaked away with the clan in the dead of the night, leaving just a letter for her family telling them to not search for her and that she was just following her heart.

ooooo

"She's careless!"  
"She's' still young."  
"But do you really think she will do? After all our Lord is a picky one. He wants nothing but the best."  
"She will do, I know that. Not now of course, she has still much to learn, but in the hands of the right people she will be everything the Great Lord wishes for."  
"You think so?"  
"Trust me. I've done this before. Plenty of times. It will all be to the best and the Great Lord will be more than pleased with our candidate. He has always loved a challenge after all."


	2. Echoes from the past

**Echoes from the past**

The rain was falling from a sky the colour of dirty linen, and the windy air was chilly, heralding the impending fall season. Aphrodite was defying the elements though, walking the beach and letting the chilly waves kiss her bare feet, the foam making temporary ornaments around her ankles before returning to its home element. She knew she had to move on soon. After almost thirty years in Mycenae she was having a harder and harder time to pretend she was 'just another mortal.' Being 22 nobody cared that she was unmarried and just a little bit more than ordinarily clever. But now, when she was supposedly fifty, it had become an entirely different matter, and way harder to pretend.

She had become appreciated for always being able to take care of those she loved and the godchildren she had acquired when Lilo, Chrysante and other friends had had children. So over the years people had started to want to 'return the favour' trying to date Aphrodite with whatever men there were around. Truth was, she was longing as well. Longing for the warm arms of another human being, a man whose chest was just waiting for her to put her head towards it and listen to his heartbeats as her golden locks fanned out over his broad torso. Yet she knew that it would not do. It was impossible for her to take a mortal man, she couldn't have children with him, because then she would have told the truth about whom she was. Normal decency demanded that. Aphrodite knew better than to lie to a person she was about to spend her life together with, even if it was temporary - as it would doubtless be with a mortal man. Nothing good came out of those kinds of lies. They lead only to heartbreaks. Heartbreaks and accusations, tears and evil words spewed in anger. Hurt! She didn't want to hurt anyone!

No, Aphrodite knew she had to move on. She had to arrange a reason to move on - or 'kill' herself, although none of these alternatives felt appealing to her. As time went by she had made so many friends in Mycenae. People who were closer to her than most families could be. There were Lilo and Evander and their six children. There were Chrysante and Lykandros and their two pair of twins. There were Tilia and Anaximander and Eleutheria and Aspis with families and a lot more who she had helped over the years. Not only to find each other but to stay together as well. When marriages were going sour, people tend to come to her, asking what was wrong in their relation and how they could fix it. She had helped them along as best as she could, which had given her quite a reputation in Mycenae over the years.

But you can't keep it going forever, she knew that. Not as a pretended mortal at least. She knew that no matter how much it hurt, she had to leave. To move on. To say goodbye to all her friends and go somewhere else and start anew.

Or she could return to the lands of the gods. That would be the easiest way. Still... she sighed as she kneelt down and picked up an extra special seashell. A cone shaped one, spiraling and spiraling as if it planned to go on forever. White with delicate orange patterns. She held the chilly object to her cheek, felt its cold wetness against her warm skin, rubbed it slightly as if to remind herself of the jagged edges of reality.  
"I need a plan," she whispered to herself. "I need a way to say goodbye to these people - and I need somewhere to go."

Aphrodite turned the seashell around in her hand then she held it to her lips and spoke into the hole at the end of the base, as if she could record her words into the outlines of eternity.  
"If I go back THERE again, HE will be there. And I do not want to encounter HIM. Neither do I want to explain to THEM why I do not want to encounter HIM. Not to mention HER. Because they will demand an elucidation and I do not have a good one to give them. It hurts. It still hurts so very very much and I do not want that. And I do not want to even begin to try to tell anyone why. Oh, Mother! Why didn't I ever listen? I was always your little girl - until that night..."

Tears stung her lavender eyes at the memory before she forced it back into the dark closets of mind again and locked the drawer, turning the elaborated silver key before holding it in her hand a bit, feeling its serrated coldness hurt her. With a profanity she made a move as if throwing that key far far out in the ocean, losing it among the waves. It was all a game of pretention of course, but it was a comforting game. The world of the gods was a harsh one. Quite a bit different and more unexpected and unrelenting than the mortal world. The mortals had their hardship all right, but these were so considerably less complicated, and even if there was pain and loss of terrible varieties it was nothing like what she had been through in the world of the gods.  
"I hereby confess," she told the sea-shell, "That when the inevitable day for me comes, and I have to return to the gods, I will not tell anyone of the betrayal. They will never know and I will never have to explain."

Putting her sea-shell down in her straw basked, Aphrodite turned and began walking up the beach again. The goddess left the hard wet sand behind and crossed the soft dry one, until she reached a stone where she could sit down and will away the sand which had stuck on her feet. There she picked out her sandals from the basket and put them on. Then she began walking back home, an embryo of a plan dawning in her mind.

*0*0*

On a hill, a hooded figure was regarding her with a thoughtful look. A figure who had been following Aphrodite now for some time. Someone who knew more about her than she could ever begin to guess - because it was the figure's work to know these things. The figure decided to not follow Aphrodite up to Mycenae though. It was not yet time...

*0*0*

Goodbyes are always hard. There were tears and hugs and Aphrodite did her best to not become a whimpering ninny when she said goodbye to her friends. But the story of a dead brother in Sparta had worked as a cover, a reason for her to leave.  
"Do come back!" Lilo had pleaded, hugging her hard.  
"I am not sure I will," Aphrodite admitted. "My brother left quite a fortune. A business, things to take care of."  
"He had no children?"  
"Daughters who are - well not responsible. His wife died young. I should have gone to him earlier, I know. I failed him in that. So I have to do it now - the duty of my family. I have to find husbands for those girls, caring and good men for them! Make sure they turn out fine!"  
"That you'll manage with excellence, I know!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Whatever happens, take care!" Tilia said to her and gave her the next hug. Then she reached inside of her bag and took out a parcel wrapped up in parchment and tied with henna-red cords. "This is for you, nothing fancy, but I hope it'll make you remember us."  
"But honey," Aphrodite gently answered. "Gift or no gift, I will always remember you my dear."  
"As we will remember you, dear Aphrodite," Chrysante promised. "You have meant so much to all of us, to all of our lives, and we are so happy to have learned to know you. If ever the gods look down upon you, I hope they bless you thoroughly."

With those words Chrysante had picked up her gift, it wasn't as large as Tilia's, but Aphrodite could tell its value by the weight. Jewelry of some kind, when Chrysante's brother had stopped drinking fifteen years ago, he had been able to perform his profession with much more excellency than earlier. This wasn't Aphrodite's deed though, Carios had been able to pick himself out of the gutter on his own rather than relying upon someone else, and for that Aphrodite was full of admire. While she put the little red silk purse in the basket her eyes blurred again - for what time in order she didn't know.

There had been more gifts, almost a basket full of them before Aphrodite had said fare well to all her friends. There had been tears and even some laughter and tries at bad jokes. After that it had been almost harder to say good bye to all her god children. She had promised their parents that she would keep watching over them. Little did anyone know how true that promise actually was.

Finally she was on her way, riding south-west on a newly bought horse, wondering where the winds would take her, where she would find peace to stop.

*0*0*

"Where are you going now, Aphrodite, daughter of Danae," the figure on the roof mumbled. "When will you stop running from the inevitable and reach the insight that you need to do deal with your life. That you need to turn around and face your daemons to become the one you are meant to be. To fight them and finally conquer them. Or they will haunt you forever."

The hooded figure then thought about the Great Lord, knowing that He would not help before Aphrodite had shown that she was willing to help herself first. The Lord loved the fighters, the ones with the desire to conquer and to win, but he didn't give much for the dreamers and even less for those who ran from their problems. And if Aphrodite was to become the one she was meant to be, the one the watcher hoped her to become, she had to deal with her life first. And that she had to do on her own.  
"You're perfect, little one," the watcher went on. "But the great Lord might lose his patience if you do no come around and shed your shell. He has already started to look for your kind elsewhere, and it wouldn't be good neither for you nor for me if you were to fail. If He found someone else for his plans. Because, Aphrodite, you may be perfect. If you just go ahead and do what you have to do."

*0*0*

It was mid-winter when Aphrodite finally reached a place where her heart told her to stop. Cydonion was a minor village in Southern Attica, not far from where the City of Athens would come to be in another hundred years of time. The goddess had done the same thing as when she reached Mycenae all those years ago. She 'became 22' again and this time she took advantage of her knowledge of medicine and found work with the local doctor who was an old man and not able to put in that many hours anymore. Gerdanion was more than happy to find a helper, especially since he was expected to double as a veterinarian.

Perhaps she had done this all over again, staying eight and twenty years in a place, helping along mortals with their love life - if she hadn't encountered a certain divine couple. They arrived, dragging all her memories on a little wagon behind them. Or so it felt.

"Aphrodite!" It was Ciresia who encountered her first and in a kind of unexpected and unwelcome situation. Aphrodite had just helped a farmer delivering a foal, and she was covered in blood and grime, even her lovely face was stained. Nothing unusual, that happened when mammals birthed, wherever they were men or horses. Or gods too for that matter. Aphrodite had helped pulling out the little one from the mama mare and was just about to make sure the foal could rise and find the teat - when she felt that familiar itch in her neck. So long ago since she had felt that very sensation, and still so recognizable.

"So it's here you're hiding?" the other goddess said as she walked out from the shadows, her green dress flowing like whirling mist behind her, unbothered by the dirty and clogged barn they were in, or all the sharp object it could have got caught upon - if it wasn't for the goddess' almost subconscious control over matter. Her strawberry blond hair was shining like being on fire in the dim light of the oil lamps but her gray-blue eyes were cold as ice.  
"So it seems," Aphrodite replied, directing it solely on the goddess as the world more or less froze around them and the mortal farmer and help seemed to hold up in their antic, as did the horse and its foal.  
"Hiding among mortals, doing their dirty job, soiling yourself with animal blood, what is really the point of that?" Ciresia went on.

"Still bitter, I take it?" Aphrodite returned as she stood up and dried off her hands on her rough linen pants.  
"Bitter, hah!" Ciresia grinned. "I'm not the one who ran away head over heels like a thief in the night, leaving my poor sister to try to explain away my dumbass antics. I'm not the one who tried to steal someone else's man - and failing badly. And I'm not the one who is too much of a coward to stand up for myself and admitting it. I'm not the one hiding among mortals."

At those stabbing words Aphrodite felt the old anger - and shame – hit home, and with burning cheeks she rose.  
"You know it was never like that. You know who lied. To both of us. Ceridion didn't tell you either. He kept both of us, me for a safe way out if you had said 'no'. He never told you that, right?"  
"You still believe that?" Ciresia said. "You've always been a tad stupid, Aphrodite, but even you ought to see that the only one you're fooling with your spiel is yourself. If even that."  
"So how come you never asked Ceridion about it? If you thought I was making it up? Is it so, Ciresia, that you didn't dare? That you were afraid that I might be right?"

"Bah, I'm not half that imprudent. Besides, you've been gone from the immortal realm now for what is it? Forty years? What do you know about what I and my husband might've been discussing when you was not around?"  
"If you HAD discussed it with Ceridion you wouldn't have approached me like this, because then you'd known that we were both victims of his subversions. Then again you never were the most self-assured person around, so I'm not exactly surprised that you never dared to face Ceridion, demanding of him to shed the light over what really happened. Why he betrayed you with me on the very day you were engaged."

"It was easy enough for everyone to see," Ciresia said and came up to Aphrodite, standing only some 10 inch from the other goddess, while glaring at her with poison in her eyes. "You came to Coronassa with one clear idea in mind - to seduce Ceridion. To claim him for yourself, just like you've always been claiming men - and then thrown them by the wayside when you were done with them. You fooled Ceridion, tricked him down in your bed when he was preparing for a future together with someone else. You never could take 'no' for an answer, Aphrodite."  
"And why was it that Ceridion came to me so willingly then?" Aphrodite replied. "Was it because something you lacked. Something you couldn't give to him? Were you frigid already back then?"

Ciresia's face-slap stung like a bee and Aphrodite backed off in funk, almost tripping over a bucket with tools.  
"Enough already of your insults, Aphrodite. I am not the one who hides among mortals. I still hold a revered place among the deathless. I am venerated as a protectress of oaths made between men; I don't appreciate those who break those. And for all I care, Aphrodite, you may rot down here among animal blood and fecal for the rest of eternity. And don't you ever dare to compare yourself with me, whatever it comes to Ceridion or anything or anyone else."

With those words the goddess disappeared in a flash, leaving magic sparkles of green, orange and pink flying in the airs in her wake. Aphrodite felt tears sting her eyes, not only because of the slap but also because of the memories the goddess' appearance had awoke. She blinked, less than a second had passed in the mortal world, and the farmer and his helped hadn't noticed a thing of what had passed. They were preoccupied with the foal and as far as they knew the veterinarian had just stood up, as if to proclaim that her work was done here and that the dappled newborn was fine. Which they could confirm with their own eyes as well. Aphrodite was quick to gather her wits as well as her tools of the trade and wrap up her business here; she sure needed to get away from this stable now.

*0*0*

Only moments after having finished her dealings with the mortals, the goddess found herself diving from the top of a cliff and down in the ice cold Aegean, avoiding the jagged rocks as she leaped and plowing down in the foaming and heaving waters, not even bothered with undressing. After all her tunic and pants needed to be cleaned as well. So why not taking care of that at the same time?

As the chilly, green waters closed around her head and her body adjusted itself to pulling oxygen out water instead of air, she felt the tension loosen from her mind, the pointy edges withdrawn from her belly and her shoulders relax. She thought she was crying, but it was hard to tell under water, and with strong arm movements she plowed herself out into the depths, diving down until she saw nothing of the daylight seeping down. Now her eye-sight shifted to infrared and all turned monochrome and kind of greenish, like she had entered a new world.

Finally she reached the sandy bottom of the sea, and there she lay down and gave in to despair. Why was life so unfair? Why wasn't she allowed to find happiness? Why had she fallen for a man who belonged to somebody else, and who was too much of a coward to let her know it? Who had lied to her, concealing that he was on the brink of engagement, when he had sworn her his love, praised her beauty and giving her gifts of gold and sapphires.

*0*0*

"To go with your eyes," Aphrodite, Ceridion said as he placed the necklace around her neck, making sure the pedants came to rest in a perfect pattern across her milk-white torso. The sapphires and diamonds caught the sunlight and sent off sparkles in all directions, painting ephemeral graffiti in the ceiling of the guestroom, giving the mosaic Poseidon an avantguardish rainbow tattoo across his tight where he stood wielding his trident towards the waves surrounding him.  
"It's lovely," she smiled as she leaned back towards his strong form, felt his warm breath tickle her ear.  
"I hoped you'd think so. My cousin Curian made it. He's working for Hephaestos, the genius son of Zeus and Hera."  
"I've heard of Hephaestos. He makes remarkable things, they say. Although you could tell your cousin that I think this work is well in level with what I imagine Hephaestos would be able to make."

Ceridion chuckled.  
"Oh, my cousin is so modest. He'd say something like him being only a humble assistant and apprentice and there's nothing like the things the great god makes."  
"Why is everybody so humble when it comes to the Olympians?" Aphrodite asked, a slight annoyance creeping into her voice. "Aren't we - regular gods - good enough?"  
"Oh, I don't want to discuss politics now. Not when we have so little time."

"How long are you staying, beloved?" she tilted her head backwards, making sure to tickle him with a few golden strands of her hair and she could feel that it had affected him.  
"Only over the weekend, then I have to move on. I'm expected at Hyperion's court at Firstday next week."  
"Which gives us - three days! Oh, Ceridion, when will we get the time to really enjoy each other without having to keep one eye at the hourglass at the same time?"  
"Lovely Aphrodite, one day I promise I will give you all the time in the world. But not now when everything is so complicated and hectic, with the negotiations with the overseas gods going on. But sweetest of mine, our time will surely come!"

"I'm looking forward to that, beloved!" Turning around in his arms, Aphrodite met his lips in the most fulfilling kiss. She felt her heart leap when they embraced each other and when he slowly started to untie the cords holding her peach-coloured dress together she felt herself shiver with excitement. She let her hands travel across his back, sweeping off the indigo toga, which was the only garment he was using and exposing his bronzed body in all its divine glory. It didn't take long before they both stood naked facing each other.  
"You sure are the most beautiful goddess there is!" her beloved said as he eyed her from top to toe, taking in her slender curves, her high breasts and her pale skin, which held a tint of roses as well, as if it was shining from inside. Her full but delicate lips, her little nose - and then those eyes. Those were of the kind you wanted to drown in. To dive down in that lavender blue and rest on the bottom of one of those wells, lie there surrounded by sparkling blue for all eternity...

"Talking 'bout Olympians, not even Hera could compete with you," Ceridion said as he took her cheek in his hand and caught her lips once more.  
"Hera, hmmm... I saw her once. She's stellar. How can anyone compete..."  
"But not as lush and vibrant as you, dearest. So now it is you who are modest. I..."  
"Hush, dear! Don't talk just kiss!"

Ceridion wasn't late to conform to her pleading, he opened his mouth to taste her, using lips and tongue for exploration. First they met lips to lips and then they were tasting other parts of each other. Traveling around torsos, breasts, necks, earlobes, fingers and navels. Then further down. Ceridion had let his body fall backwards on the bed with her on top of himself, losing himself in her form, cradling her buttocks in his hands while kissing her neck, tickling that little cleft where her collarbones met. Aphrodite moaned with pleasure, this man was incredible. All he did was outstanding! Remarkable! She wanted him so very much, she loved him so very much. She wished to spend eternity with him.

"Ceri," she craved, "take me - make me forever yours!"  
"Forever, Aphrodite! Always forever," he replied as he lifted her slightly in the air and pierced her on his erect member and began leading the way into the dance of joy. That was the most wonderful sensation she had felt in a long time. If ever! Ceridion had something even other gods lacked. He had the means to entrance her, to hold her and make a moment seem like forever. As she felt herself climax around him he helped along with his hand and fingers, finding that tiny button meant to push for heightened pleasure. The one she had showed him once, a knowledge he was eternally grateful for. As was she.

While Aphrodite reached the peak of her orgasm Ceridion released himself inside of her as well, and she craned her neck. First backwards and then forwards so she was facing him, taking in his hazel eyes which became dizzy with the sensation of ultimate pleasure when he came as well, gasping her name and trashing his head, making his long, black locks play along the snow white cotton of the pillows and the beads of gold which adorned them had tinkled against the brass of the bedpost.  
"Aphrodite," he exhaled. "You mean the world to me!"

She had believed him.

Big mistake.


	3. The Headhunter

**3. The Headhunter**

_A/N: Thanks for feedback so far, keep it coming! - AphroditePersephone - Yes, Ares will show up. As will Hephaestos, in a few chapters so stay tuned!_

On the crest of the cliff stood a figure in a hooded, dark-gray cloak, pulling the leather garment tighter around a slender form while regarding the heaving waves beneath which the young goddess had dived. The hooded onlooker had no idea what had occurred between Aphrodite and Ciresia in the mortal's stable, yet it was evident that something of significance had taken place. Both goddesses had been in distress when they left, each in her own direction. Ciresia had taken west, breaking the barrier of sound as she went, scaring the wits out of the mortals who had thought their last day had come. Very irresponsible and unusual for such a normally so held together and reliable goddess. Aphrodite in turn had dived under the waves and was now hiding somewhere beneath the surface, no doubt concealing tears of despair. This was not good, the hooded was worried. If this didn't get straightened out, Aphrodite would never be useful in the intended way. The hooded hated to see carefully laid out designs shattered because of some dumb event in the past. Both goddesses ought to have put such things behind them now...

On the other hand, immortals could hold grudges - for centuries sometimes. The hooded knew all about it. Having seen Zeus and Prometheus, Hera and Io, Oceanus and Japetus... there were dozens of gods who had let something sour come between them and never getting over it. Would that also be the case between Aphrodite and Ciresia? And would it stop Aphrodite from fulfilling her potential? No, the onlooker was not ready to dismiss this girl yet. She had aptitude, so much was true. If only she let go of her past, she could become remarkable! Of that the hooded was certain!

0O0O0O

It had sounded like a good idea at the time, going to Hyperion's court in Coronassa for a spontaneous visit to Ceridion. Aphrodite had thought he would be happy to have her showing up and surprising him. Instead he appeared stressed and slightly - embarrassed. The goddess had hoped for a heartily welcome. For hugs and kisses and a candle lit dinner for two where they would look into each other's eyes and renew their vows to always love the other one. Instead her beloved acted like he didn't know what he would do with her presence.  
"It's not really a good time, Aphrodite." Stressed hands tearing through dark locks, titanium bracelets glistening in the mellow, pinkish light of the setting sun shining in through the pillars of the stoa.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You could have called ahead."

"Why should I - I wanted to surprise you, I don't want to use a magic mirror and blow that."  
"Aphrodite, it's not like I'm not delighted to see you, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I'm kinda busy, dear," he sighed, raised his brows and lashed out with his hands in a gesture of something looking terribly like despair to her. "Had you called I could have let you know that now is not a good time. I must see certain people, dine with certain people, let the night become late with those people while we - well, discuss important things. No matter how much I would've wished, dear Aphrodite, I don't have the time to spend with you."  
"But my darling - take me with you!" she urged him but he shook his head, his cheeks almost blushing and she felt her shoulders square in anger.

"What? Are you ashamed of me? Because my mother supported the Titans?"  
"No! It's not like that! After all Hyperion himself is related to the Titans. Titans or Modern Gods, that's just a political chasm."  
"But Ceridion! What is the problem then?"  
"That I am busy, Aphrodite. Besides you wouldn't fancy sitting in on those court dinners, they are stiff and pompous. Boring beyond reason. Nothing like the happy gang you're used to hang with."

Aphrodite could've guessed. Old Hyperion suffered from a kind of Olympos complex and was trying to re-create the court of Zeus and Hera, and failing because he lacked that certain _it_-factor which had made the mountaintop couple so successful in gathering spectacular and powerful associates. It was no secret that three of Hyperion's own children - Helios, Selene and Eos - the most illustrious ones - had left their father's pantheon to go working for Zeus.

In any case Aphrodite was not giving up that easy, she kept insisting and in the end Ceridion sighed and opened his door for her, stepping to the side to let her in but making her promise she would stay in his apartment until he came back. In return he promised to bring all kinds of goodies - including his willing body. So the goddess had let him go. Then she waited... and waited...

Ceridion returned early in the morning the next day and he woke up Aphrodite who had fallen asleep among the soft sheets - only to crash in bed himself, hardly saying a word. When Aphrodite sneaked up next to him, he was already under the spell of Morpheus. It was then she felt it - as a faint trace in his aura, something he had tried and failed to hide, because he had no idea how good she was at these things. Ceridion had been with another woman, and fragments of her presence were still notable with him.

So that was the explanation to his strange behaviour earlier in the night, there had been someone else; he had a woman here whom he spent time with, seeking pleasure when Aphrodite was not around.

At that moment her immediate reaction was to grab her things and run - out of Ceridion's life. But that would mean admitting defeat, and if there was something Aphrodite was not, so was it a loser. Therefore she waited a few hours, until she felt he was 'rested' enough and then she woke him up with kisses and cuddles. Using her most tender yet hottest touches to slowly bring him back from the land of dreams. As he little by little returned up again, he became aroused, even while not yet awaken. That was a certain thing happening to men under the right circumstances, something Aphrodite figured would be worth exploiting one day. And now was definitely the right moment.

Pushing away the creamy silk sheets with a soft rustle, she liberated his almost erect member, only to take it in her mouth and give him an exquisite treatment. He snapped awake as he peaked and with an intake of breath he looked down upon her.  
"Aphrodite!"

She didn't reply, not in speech at least. It wasn't really that easy with him between her ruby lips, instead she answered him silently, her lips forming words not exactly meant for ears. Ceridion blinked several times, as if trying to figure out whatever he was still dreaming or not. In that moment Aphrodite beheld the strangest blend in his eyes - lust mixed with anguish. Anguish no doubt caused by that other woman he had been spending time with earlier in the night. Did he understand she knew? Well, she sure would let him understand. When she was done with Ceridion, when she had given him all she could give and then some, and when he was beyond pleased, she would confront him with what she knew and not let him off the hook until he had put all the cards on the table. But first she was going to make love to him like nobody had ever loved him before, so he might learn what he would miss if he chose the other one before her. That had been Aphrodite's plan at least.

But they both failed to notice the faint knock on the doorframe, both of them caught in the ecstasy of each other, both of them so totally focused upon their mate that they didn't hear the sound of the door clicking open. It wasn't until the screamed profanities cut through the stillness they became aware of the visitor. Snapping at attention, Ceridion uttered another name in surprise:  
"Ciresia!"  
"What in the name of all damned realms of chaos is it I see?"

As Aphrodite turned around she couldn't help smirking. She had anticipated this. Thus she had disciplined the rage she was feeling in her belly to make her payback hurt even more.  
"My, my! What have we here? Little Ciresia, daughter of Taygete! So you're the one who've been spending time with my Ceridion and making him so split in his loyalties that he doesn't know what to do when I turn up to bestow him a with a nice little surprise."  
"Split loyalties? You BITCH! Ceridion proposed to me yesterday!"

0O0O0O

That encounter had been the start of a drama which turned the court of Hyperion in turmoil like never before. Hyperion's chancellor in bed with another woman on the day of his engagement! That sure was a scandal to travel around the world of the gods several times, and with each round it turned a bit more appalling. First neither Aphrodite nor Ciresia backed down but then Ceridion made it clear where his loyalties lied - with Ciresia. Aphrodite was more or less convinced that this had less to do with what his heart desired and more with his proposal to Ciresia in front of almost the complete court of Hyperion. That move had made the vow impossible to back away from and still retain his decency. Apparently the man rather lost the love of his life than his face.

Then, finally Aphrodite yielded. With her cheeks burning with the shame of being cast aside, had she returned to her mother's place in Dodona, where she licked her wounds like an injured animal. Dione and Aphrodite's younger sisters had tried to cheer her up, but the goddess was not in the mood. Not long after was she declaring that she was sick of all the immortal drama and needed some distance to it all. Some soul searching. Originally her plan was to go east to those exotic gods who dwelled there, but in the end was she too much of a coward, fearing that the juicy gossip had travelled ahead of her even to these faraway places. She sure didn't want to go anywhere where she was 'Aphrodite the sleazy', the one who was good for nothing but stealing men from other women.

The only place where she didn't carry that reputation was in the realm of the mortals. There, where nobody knew who she was and the gods were something strange, distant and scary, could she hide away and start anew. In the mortal world was she just Aphrodite, the match maker and the medic. The sole lady with a history hidden in veils, but who took care of those around her and helped. The kind one who looked young and sweet but carried wisdom beyond her ages. Finally was she able to receive love and respect. So she stayed, happy most of the time and lastly feeling that she was doing something right in her life.

Or at least that had been the case until the past caught up with her and changed all that.

She might have hoped for a longer respite, but there was no use pushing it forward anymore. She had to go out there and face the music. And to convince herself that she knew how to dance to it as well.

0O0O0O

"Ceridion!" Aphrodite called out where she stood outside the rotunda, seeing shadows and light moving about on the inside of the large, colourful silk curtains which were bellowing in the mild wind of the evening. Soft windcimes were tingling and the fragrance of roses fermented the air. Ciresia was not there with him now, that was all Aphrodite needed to know. Taygete's little brat didn't need to listen to this discussion Aphrodite was going to have with her former lover.

Having to call him twice more annoyed her, but eventually Ceridion managed to gather courage enough to come out to her. After a while were one of those curtains pushed aside and there he was, looking oddly astounded as if he hadn't understood that this day would eventually come.  
"Aphrodite! What brings you here?"  
"Talk," she responded curtly.  
"What about, after all those years?"  
"Ciresia came to see me today. And let's just say it wasn't a happy encounter."

When Ceridion failed to reply, Aphrodite went on:  
"So what did you really tell that little wife of yours? That I crashed through your door that faithful night and raped you?"  
"Come on, Aphrodite, you know I didn't say such a thing."  
"I'm not sure what I 'know' about you these days!"  
"I admit it was wrong of me to not be honest with you about seeing Ciresia. And I have apologized for that, I don't know what else you expect from me..."  
"To be as honest with Ciresia if possibly. How much did you tell her about your relationship with me? For fate's sake, man, I don't even know if you were seeing her already when you started dating me or if it was the other way around really."  
"Aphrodite, it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Then tell me! And then go right ahead and tell Ciresia too!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because she also deserves honesty."  
"And since when did you start worrying about me being honest to her? Or have you forgotten that it was you who pulled us all in this mess?"  
"Oh, so it was?" Aphrodite put her hands to her sides. "I clearly remember you not telling me anything about that little fiancée of yours when I came to see you in Coronassa. Besides I care about you being honest with her for purely selfish reasons; I want the bitch off my back. Now come on, give me that way overdo explanation why you entertained two girls at a time!"

Ceridion sighed and gazed down at his knuckles, Aphrodite could tell he was bracing himself. Then he straightened up his shoulders and head and seemed to actually grow two inch by doing so.  
"Aphrodite, it's really not that simple. I was in love with you. Madly in love. But when I came to the court of Hyperion I became drawn into those plays for power. I was hungry, I longed for the chance to be someone of importance, to wield real power. As did Ciresia. We were on the same level with that, and we reasoned that if we fought together we would be able to acquire a lot. We became partners in politics - no, more than that - we became inseparable. So one thing lead to another since we found that an alliance on the personal plane would give us even more allies, among our own two families for instance! It all went so fast. Meanwhile I knew that I had to be frank with you about the turn my life had taken - one day. I definitely didn't expect you to turn up on my doorstep that very day when I had proposed to Ciresia."

"Then why didn't you tell me immediately? I could've handled it. Rather than being set up like that."  
"Hey, you figured it out rather soon, didn't you? Yet you seduced me when I was half awake. What's that if not a set-up?"  
"It was an act of desperation from a girl who saw her love slipping through her fingers and without any reasonable idea about what to do about it. If you really did care for me, Ceridion, you could at least have offered me that little human touch."

Ceridion's shoulders slumped again and he buried his face in his hands and sighed, shoulders heaving and the rings on his fingers gleaning against his tanned skin.  
"I'm sorry, Aphrodite. I guess I also was desperate. But not for love but for power. And I messed up. It was stupid and it took me years to repair..."  
"Yes, and my life is still not repaired."  
"I can't help you with that."  
"I didn't expect you to either."  
"Then why did you come here?"  
"To ask you to get Ciresia out of my life. What you and I had is history and she should also be out of my life. Or else I will not be able to go on either. If you respect me just the tiniest bit you have given me that chance."

"Aphrodite?"  
"Yes..."  
"I'm sorry."

With those words Ceridion came up and held out his hand:  
"I'll talk to Ciresia. I promise. There's only one thing."  
"What?" More or less reluctantly did Aphrodite take her former lover's hand. It felt familiar even after all these years, and she hated herself for the emotions the touch stirred.  
"I've hurt her since. I guess I never got over you. And there has been another woman. I envision Ciresia thought it was you."  
"Then it is really time for you to be honest. Tell Ciresia everything, both about me and about... whoever it is, and then let's forget all this."  
"...she's a daughter of Zeus who..."  
"Please!" Aphrodite held up a hand. "I don't want to know who that woman is. I don't need the past to come back to haunt me anymore. Just explain to Ciresia, and tell her to get off my back."

With those words Aphrodite let go of Ceridion's hand and he said something about 'I promise' before she turned her back to him and took off in the sky. In her chest the strangest sensation of emptiness. She didn't feel a thing for Ceridion anymore. She had missed him for so long, dreamt that he one day would realize that he missed her too and come back to her. Desires she hardly dared to admit. Thoughts she really wanted to send back to some dusty, forgotten part of the brain and never consider again. Until tonight when she realized that he felt as interesting as a pile of driftwood.

0O0O0O

"I'm Eumonia," the stranger goddess said while sitting down next to Aphrodite on the marble bench. The latter tore her eyes from the view of a storm-raged ocean with crashing, white-foamed waves to glance over at the woman who had joined her.  
"Hi, I'm Aphrodite," the young goddess responded conversionally. She had really wanted to be alone for a while, trying to figure out what she felt after her conversation with Ceridion.

"You have time for a little conversation?" Eumonia asked and Aphrodite regarded the other goddess silently, not really knowing what to expect. Eumonia pulled back the hood of her grey cloak, revealing a squarey face which was just the slightest bit too masculine to be comely and surrounded by raven black curls. Her intelligent, dark brown eyes were regarding Aphrodite like she already knew everything about her. It made Aphrodite feel a bit apprehensive and uncomfortable, something she tried her very best to not show since she had absolutely no idea what to make out of this woman and this situation. Yes, she HAD been gone a long time from the world of the immortals; she hardly knew how to treat another one of her own kind anymore!

"Yes, well... yes," she finally answered. "It's not exactly like I'm going anywhere right now. Not in a hurry I mean."  
"And why is that?" Eumonia prompted and Aphrodite pulled back her shoulders, feeling a bit uneasy.  
"I did something I had to do - finally. It feels refreshing and finalized since it now means that I'm not burdened by my past anymore."  
"That's good to hear. That means you can start taking care of your future instead, Aphrodite."  
"Yeah, I guess I can," the goddess tried to not shrug or show any similar body language.

"So do you have any plans?" The way Eumonia asked it, sounded so very much like she was already certain Aphrodite had none. It made the blonde goddess feel exposed and she had to fight the urge to just stand and walk away. She really detested when people was prodding her like this, especially now, when she was in such a raw and vulnerable status.  
"Not really," she reluctantly admitted after a few silent moments.

"What would you say about going somewhere? To embark upon the adventure of your life?"

Naturally the young goddess felt quite taken aback by that odd offer and she had to fight an urge to giggle while she put her right hand across her torso.  
"I am not exactly the most adventurous person there is, but do tell what you had in mind!"  
"An open position in a pantheon not far from here."  
"Uhm... and what exactly do they want me to do?"  
"Love."  
"Love?"  
"I'm not going to make it any secret that I've seen you working with match making among mortals. And I'm impressed by what I've seen; you appear to have an eye for it."

"Well, that was a while back. In Mycenae, when I was living there. Where I live now, it's such a small place. No need for animating any pairings really. Most people seem to find each other in spite. And when they don't - well, then they might come to me. So what's this pantheon deal? Some - divine matchmaking?"  
"Yes, that's part of the work description. But most important will be the work among the mortals. Meaning not just on a small level like what you have been doing so far. Here we're talking dynasty building. Large scale match making. Finding couples among certain available groups and also planning ahead for their children."

"That sounds like - heavy."  
"It is."  
"But I'm not sure I can do it. I'm not..."

"You'll be educated, Aphrodite. You will learn about the buildup of the mortal world and the politics of nobilities. My... employer, he has this idea about creating large and strong mortal societies with the help of long lasting and powerful royal houses ruled by wise and cunning individuals. Clever leaders for the mortals. Dynasties that can last for centuries and provide safety and continuity. To acquire that he'll need to build durable pairings, parental guides for coming leaders to show them the righteousness of ruling. He also dreams about peace between rivalling nations, on the basis of love between key members of certain royal and noble houses. And perhaps, most important, he wants to see happy mortals living good lives. He believes true love is the lock picker to many of these things. I hope to show him that you can help with that. At least after receiving a few reasonable years of preparations."

"Huh - He thinks?" Aphrodite hesitated. "What makes this god think so? That I should be able to work on such scales...? Do I know this pantheon and your employer?"  
"No, I don't think you do. But I'm quite certain you know ABOUT him!"  
"Then don't be so secretive, Eumonia! Who is he?"  
"He's Zeus."

"Say again!" Aphrodite felt almost like she was going to fall backwards, off the bench. "You mean THE Zeus? The Olympian, the elected King of the Gods? He wants to hire me?"  
"_Yes _on all those questions. Actually, I pass on the last one since I'm not sure how you two would hit off. Not before you have met. But what I do for Zeus is called headhunting, which means I find able gods and goddesses who can fill in holes in Zeus' pantheon, taking care of the things he and the others believe are in need to be done. Ever since the early days have we lacked a really talented Goddess of Love. Both Zeus' wife Hera and the agricultural goddess Demeter gave it a try, but no one really had the knack on things. So I was asked to find a love goddess. "  
"And you thought of me, why?" Aphrodite felt like she had to pinch herself, it was so unreal. "Because it can't be the things I did in Mycenae, right?"

"Yes, partly because of them. What you did there made me see you and realize that you have other potentials too. Now, don't argue that 'they were just mortals'! What makes Olympos different is that we consider the broader perspectives. Something which includes the mortals to a very large extent. What happens to them, what they do and feel is important. Because their well-being affects us all. Consequently, when I saw your skills in use, I understood that you could be the one I had been looking for. To be true, my first candidate was your mother, but your traits are stronger than hers and could easily be honed to fit in with what you'll need to do. On top of that you're such a passionate woman, and that is something a Goddess of Love has to be!"

"That passion - has only given me trouble," Aphrodite looked down at her hands with cheeks burning.  
"That's because you're still young! You're just past 70..."  
"81!"  
"So you have quite a few things to learn about controlling your emotions and using them to your benefit instead of the other way around. What you might have done in your youth is of little consequence. We've all been there done that, and hopefully did we learn something from it. Now, Aphrodite, are you interested in my proposition?"  
"How could I not be? I mean Olympos - Zeus! Wow!"


	4. Interlude - Hephaestos

**4. Interlude - Hephaestos**

_A/N - in the myths there are nine Muses. When this story begins there are only six of them, the other three will be appointed later. Also, this event takes place before the myth of Apollo and Hyacintos.  
NemoMyName - Yes Ceridion and Ciresia are oc's of mine. Sometimes you need those too!  
_

The youngest son of Zeus and Hera was caught up in a creative trance when there was a knock on the door frame. First he didn't hear, but the knocker had learned to be persistent and kept on knocking until Hephaestos looked up from his drawing pulpit, pushing away a few greasy strands of hair from his pale face and faced the woman standing in the doorframe.  
"Aglaia!" he nodded. "Come on in, dear!"  
"What are you up to? Haven't you even begun to make yourself ready?"  
"Ready? For what?" Hephaestos furrowed his brows, was it something he had forgotten and which his wife was trying to tell him, deploying her usual riddles?  
"Hephaestos, we are expected at Apollo's within half an hour. He's performing his new songs together with the Muses. And you haven't even... You have to take a bath if we're going there. Wash your hair for fate's sake!"

"Darling, half an hour you say? There's no chance in the world I'll be done within half an hours, so..."  
"But I want to go to that event, Hephaestos!" Aglaia grumbled and stamped her foot hard against the brick floor of the workshop. "I'm tired of sitting home and waiting for the action to come to me."  
"So why don't you go ahead, and I'll catch up with you later, Ags. Perhaps afterwards we can..."  
"Yeah right! You bet I will!" Aglaia glared at him a couple of heartbeats more, emerald eyes burning like rays, before she turned on her heels and marched out of the workshop, strawberry blond tresses and burgundy dress flowing behind her like warrior's banners and shoulders tense with anger. Not unexpectedly did she slam the door too.  
"Now just what did I say?" Hephaestos enquired of his half-finished creation. But the little wind-up toy bird gave him no reply and the blacksmith god shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. He'd just needed a couple of minutes and then he'd go up and take that bath. The bird was supposed to sing and to chirp when you wound it up, something like a nightingale or a blackbird. It would be a magnificent little thing when it was finished...

But there was a lot more to do. Like the exo design. He really wanted to spend the evening with his bird, but he had promised Ags, he remembered that now. Hephaestos sighed deeply. Perhaps he could sneak in at Apollo's in the intermission and at least enjoy the second half of the event. Then he should come up with something fun for Aglaia and him to pick up the mood with.

Only that... When Hephaestos returned to his designs he forgot everything. The time, the concert, the promise he had tried to give his wife to make up for his inability to make it to the event in time.

At the concert, Aglaia sat alone, fuming and biting back tears. He had promised he would come, and he had let her down again. Some women, like Hera, had men who betrayed them with other women. His man betrayed her with darn brass toys and cogwheel-propelled trinkets! That was even worse, because it made her feel that she had no right to be mad at him. Not the way her mother in law went about with Zeus when he had been involved in one of his countless amorous adventures. Hera got the sympathies on her side, but what did her, Aglaia, got to hear? _'But he makes such beautiful and miraculous things, he's a genius! How can you complain, he's wonderful! And always so kind and helpful...' _

Yeah right! That ugly fart hadn't even bothered to come to her bed lately. Habitually he sneaked in when she was already asleep. And perhaps that was for the better, because he was usually smelly these days...

*o*o*

That had been fifty years ago. Aglaia had left Hephaestos not long after. The first weeks after she packed and walked out that door, the blacksmith god thought it more or less nice to be alone. Nice to not have someone who nagged at him all the time, about his dirty and ragged clothes, about how he forgot to bath and wash his hair, about how he forgot important appointments because he spent so much time working. First it had felt great just being on his own and concentrating upon his creations and inventions, eating and sleeping when he felt like it and not having to bother with his looks all the time. He could take his food with him to the workshop, munch on a chicken drumstick with his left hand while he was sketching down any of his ideas, or take random sips of wine while welding a little something together.

Yet after a while it became lonely. Hephaestos began to feel less appreciated. Not because of his work, people from near and far were still praising him. Praising the beauty and ingenuity which came out of his mind and his hands. Praising the stamina with which he kept up his job. They commended his helpfulness and patience when they came with broken belongings in need to be mended. There were always people around him willing to learn, willing to see, to buy and to trade and kept telling how great he was at what he did. There was only one problem - it was his work they extoled, his art and his engineering skills. Not him. Nobody bothered with _him_. Nobody looked twice at the ugly fart who actually churned out all those little trinkets for people to marvel over. At least Aglaia had done that - in the beginning of their marriage. The first years she had told him how much she loved him, how much he meant to her. In return he had showered her in gifts. Earrings, necklaces, riding tools, musical instruments, funny little toys and other gizmos had been coming her way in an endless stream. She had loved it all. But it hadn't been enough, because she began feeling neglected. Something she was probably right about.

He knew it; he spent too many hours working. But how could he not, they were there all the time, the ideas, the inventions, the art designs. Not to mention people who wanted him to make things for them. Or mend things for them. Or simply discuss if it was possible to construct this or that. On top of that there were his co-workers, his students and apprentices. People who wanted to learn his work and help with his creations. These people were usually very skilled on their own to begin with – otherwise he wouldn't have taken them in - and as such they were fun and challenging to work with. But it was always 'business as usual'. Somewhere among all the gadgets there had to be room for him as well. Room for Hephaestos, the man, not only the inventor.

"Face it man, you're lonely, and it has begun to eat at you," he told his mirror image where he stood in the bathroom, still wet from a rare bath. Holding a shaving knife in his hand, he wondered if he should bother today or if he should just let the stubble be. Who was he going to see today and about what? He pulled the knife to his cheek, feeling the cold steel against the skin and closing his eyes the sensation became if possible even more prominent. As if the steel was radiating ice which sent its tendrils through his skin and right into his cheek, inside the nerves and up in his mind, chilling it. Chilling it, shaking it and waking it. Turning on ice blue light in his brain, lighting up neglected paths connected to his social life.

"Always so indecisive, are you?" he said while opening his eyes again and facing himself, staring right into those dark brown orbs. "Always when it's not about the job. Okay, you can go out there and look like an ugly hobo, an indoors geek - or you can do something about it! And perhaps - just perhaps - some nymph will turn her head after you, and not because you can make her a pair of lapis ear rings for the next party she'll attend."

The god of the blacksmiths put down the knife on the commode again and using soap, water and oil he whipped up some shaving crème and then he used it and the knife to get rid of the stubble which had clung to his chin and cheeks for five days now. He felt oddly fresh and pleased when that was done. He pulled his fingers through his dark-brown, curly hair; it sure felt different when it was clean. Softer and smoother, not so scraggly and relentless. While doing so he smiled and tied it up in a knot in the back of his head. That bath - now he could go out there and meet just anybody.

But the 'anybody' was just Apollo, who needed help with a broken lyre.  
"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," his older brother lamented. "But every time I play it these days at least one string snaps. And it's becoming embarrassing. Can you have a look at it, please?"  
"I probably shouldn't ask it, because it would be a dumb question directed at you, but - you don't string it too hard, right?"  
"No, of course not. I've stringed it like this for two and thirty years already. And I don't have similar problems with any of my other lyres. I know, 'I should just use another lyre', then again I kinda like this piece, the sound is especially crisp. And the mystery is eating at me."  
"Okay I'll have a look at it, you've got it here?"  
"No, it's over at my place. I didn't want to carry it around and then finding that you didn't have the time to fix it. Besides, you look like you could need coming out and about a while, little bro'."

Hephaestos simpered at that – old news!  
"Perhaps. I've become quite a recluse after the divorce. It's so easy to just hang inside, letting the days go when working on something. Forgetting all about the passing of hours."  
"Tell me about it! When I compose I tend to forget it all too. Especially if I go away somewhere, just with the idea to be left alone, so that nobody might interrupt my creative process. Then again I have the Muses, they are always there niggling at me if I don't 'come out and play' with them."  
"Perhaps I should get me some Muses too. Only problem, there are no goddesses who want to work in a dark and dirty forge. Well, very few I take it. And I have yet to meet them."

Apollo laughed and slapped Hephaestos hard on his back:  
"Hey bro', cheer up! I know you're going to meet someone someday. And she's going to be the most gorgeous thing that has treaded the ground of Olympos!"  
"Hope that's not a prophecy, Pol!" Hephaestos returned.  
"Why not?"  
"Because if you say so, nobody's going to believe you!"  
"Ah, come on! Why not?"  
"But it's obvious, why would 'the most gorgeous thing that has treaded the ground of Olympos' want an ugly workaholic like me?"  
"Oh, Hephaestos," Apollo shook his blond head, "There's nothing wrong with your confidence when you mend one of my instruments or fix some horrendous weapon for Ares or make a pair of earrings for your mother, but why are you so humble when it comes to your character and appearance?"

Hephaestos didn't reply immediately, he just gazed out over the lovely and lush Olympian park landscape they were walking through, his eyes lingering with some statues of naked, dancing women in a fountain. Apollo took the silence as a chance for some contemplation as well. _A prophecy - nobody's going to believe you..._ He didn't know why but it sounded like some kind of idea which might prove useful one day...

*o*o*

No, he was not going to yell 'where's the lyre' first thing when he came through Apollo's door, that Hephaestos promised himself. Instead he would stay and chit-chat for a while, especially if some of the Muses were around. Those ladies who usually hung with Apollo, they sure were something. The daughters of Mnemosyne were intelligent and creative and always full of ideas, feeding others inspiration in an endless stream, just by being in the vicinity. Mostly they spent time with Apollo when he was composing and performing, but they could also run away on pure whims and spread their miracle gifts randomly among gods and mortals alike. Hephaestos himself had been lucky sometimes, his self-playing little gadgets were an inspiration from Terpsichore. He had been making toy birds which you could wind up for animation when Terp came around and suggested that they should sing as well. That took a lot more work to realize, but it sure paid off, his birds became the talk of the town a few decades back, and turned into gifts and trade items to other pantheons around the world, marketed as 'another invention of the genius Olympian'.

Hephaestos made sure Terpsichore got her fair share of the credit too, which made her forever grateful, since the Muses didn't always get that lucky. Greedy people often took all the cred for themselves, and mostly the Muses were too 'kind' to protest! Ever since had Terpsichore been a special friend to Hephaestos so he hoped she'd be around. However he liked the other five as well - Clio, Calliope, Thalia, Erato and Ourania. All of them were always so much fun!

As soon as the entrance doors fanned open the brothers could hear the joyous voices of some of the Muses. The girls were singing in the music room at the other end of the house, a happy, vibrant tune about going on a journey and meeting new friends. But they stopped when Apollo called out to them.  
"No, I had wanted to hear the whole thing!" Hephaestos protested.  
"Just you wait; you'll do that soon enough. From the beginning as well," his older brother promised before he led the way across the entrance hall and out in a courtyard garden with trees, white roses and marble fountains. Apollo had a statue of himself cast in gold in the garden, something Hephaestos found a bit tacky. Then again, it did look fine among the roses, and who was he to talk, he who wrote his signature somewhere on everything he made. An H with a flame.

The doors to the music room across the garden were open and inviting, and all of the muses were there save for Ourania. They became delighted to see Hephaestos, bombarding him with questions about his works and what he was manufacturing at the moment.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Apollo had to cut in. "Give the man a break, you're asking like a zillion of questions at a time and he hasn't even begun answering the first one."  
"I don't even remember the first one to be true," Hephaestos smirked and pushed a hand across his eyes. So Thalia asked:  
"It's about that wind machine."  
"Wind machine?" The inventor echoed. "Don't you think it'd be better to talk to Zephyros or somebody about that?"

"No, no, no, no!" laughed Thalia, blue eyes glittering. "It's a mechanical thingie. For simulating storms and gales. For theatre. Remember I asked you about it a few weeks back? You thought it was possible to develop such a thing."  
"Oh yeah, now I do remember. Unfortunately I haven't even had the time to begin sketching upon it. It's a bit much right now..."  
"Isn't it always 'a bit much' with Hephaestos?" Clio grinned. She was as blue-eyed and ginger haired as Thalia, however slightly smaller and curvaceous.  
"Oh, please! Be nice!" the brunette Erato giggled and gave her sister a friendly show. Clio showed back, giggling even more and showing the cutest little dimples.  
"What's next, huh?" Hephaestos made a face. "A lightning machine?"  
"Oh yeah, that'd be awesome!" blonde Calliope exclaimed. "Hephaestos makes his own thunderbolts."  
"I bet papa wouldn't agree on the awesomeness of that idea," Apollo rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, but it would be a wonderful story!" Thalia exclaimed. "Hephaestos makes thunderbolts for Zeus!"

"Oh, come on!" Apollo began but Thalia had obviously got another brilliant stroke of inspiration and couldn't stop going about those thunderbolts Hephaestos would be manufacturing in his forge.  
"Yeah, I'm going to need some kind of generator and some conductors - not to mention a mother of an energy source," the blacksmith smiled. "Nothing you conjure up in a sec."  
"But it's a fantasy!" Thalia grinned. "In a fantasy everything can happen like this!" she snapped her fingers for emphasis.  
"Yes, Thal!" Terpsichore smiled, twirling a jet-black curl around a slender, ringed finger. "Do write it down! I want the full reason why Heph is creating thunderbolts for his dad."  
"Terp, Zeus is going to be pissed," Clio shook her head.  
"No, he's got humor," Thalia answered back. "He can tell a good satire for what it is."

*o*o*

"It's metal tiredness," Hephaestos said after having given the lyre a thorough examination. "I can probably replace those screws and then give the frame a bit of melding. Then I suggest you use some other strings for this babe which aren't as unrelenting."  
"But it's the strings," Apollo lamented, "which give this lyre its distinctive sound."  
"I'll see what I can do about it," Hephaestos nodded. "But I can't promise a thing."  
"I know you can fix it," Apollo did his best to sound convincing and Hephaestos turned the instrument over, as if he was trying to figure it out.

"You know," he said, "I wish I could fix other parts in my life as easily as such a thing."  
"Like what?" Apollo asked and leaned back on the coach, putting his hands behind the back of his head, blond hair flushing out over the red satin as he kept his sapphire eyes upon his younger brother. In the other room the muses had begun singing again, concert song this time, one phrasing more divine than the next.

"My life. My personal life which is nothing but a wreckage. Metal tiredness is just the middle name for it. Since Aglaia split... I mean it'd probably be easier to make said thunderbolt machine than to find another wife - one willing to stay."  
"Heph! Listen! What would you need a wife for?"  
"Someone to hold in the night..."  
"That you can find anyhow. Look at me," Apollo pointed a thumb to his tanned chest for emphasis. "I've stayed bachelor and there's no shortage of women in my life. Then I don't mean the dear Muses, who are more like sisters to me. In fact some of them are. But I'm just keeping my eyes open. Which is something you also can do. Work less and hang out with people more, that's the clue!"

Hephaestos didn't bother mentioning girls like Daphne; they were just temporary set-backs for Apollo, who did indeed have an endless stream of paramours coming his way.

"But there's something else I'd like to figure out one day," Apollo went on before he stopped abruptly as if he had said too much already.  
"What?" Hephaestos asked, feeling curiosity awaken.  
"Ow, I probably shouldn't tell anybody... can you promise to keep a secret, Heph?"  
"Cross my hearth," the blacksmith assured.  
"Yeah... it's mostly because of a curiosity - and perhaps boredom. Not really desire mind you, but..."  
"Oh, come on! Spit it out!"

"I've kinda wondered how it might be... to be with a... with another lad..." Apollo blushed at that and hid his face in his hands, but there was also a kind of relief in his gasp, as if he was letting something off his mind.  
"Apollo!" Hephaestos exclaimed and turned pale in his face. "I didn't know... you were..."  
"Well I'm not!" Apollo almost snapped at his younger brother as he sat up erect and turned rigid all of a sudden. "I am after all a son of Zeus, the biggest women's man west of sunrise. But I am - like - curious!"  
"I..."  
"And you promised to not tell!"  
"You do have my word, bro! Although this is a bit hard to digest. I remember Poseidon calling that behaviour sick."  
"What does he know?" Apollo clicked his tongue. "Down beneath the waves. He can look at them sharks making it out..."

"Apollo, honestly, I might sound like I fell on my back in mud but when push comes to show, it's just an act. Entertainment for some. And you're still the same Pol. But for me these things can never be a game. I want realness in my life. I want someone who wishes to stay with me for real, and not just for two or three nights. Thing is I hold high doubts that I'm ever going to find that one."  
"Heph," his brother sighed, his own confession suddenly all forgotten.  
"Yeah?"  
"Let me be totally honest with you in the matter!"  
"Go ahead, I can hear the truth, than I'm an ugly fart and..."  
"Stuff it, you're not ugly. That's just another act too. Something you're hiding behind. Which is so not true! You ain't worse off or better off than anyone else on this rock. But you do need to get out more. Meet more people. You can't expect love to come falling down your chimney! It would probably burn its ass on your fires if it did anyway. Now, go get a haircut and some new designer togas and you'll find life is a ball after work hours."

Hephaestos didn't reply to that. Not immediately at least. Instead he picked up Apollo's lyre and stood up, leaving his half-filled cup of nectar.  
"I'll check this thing out and return it fixed."  
"Yes - and fix your life as well when you're at it!" Apollo replied.

"Love falling down the chimney," Hephaestos mumbled to himself as he left Apollo's. Wonder what the Muses might make out of that...


End file.
